


what we're becoming

by usuallyhats



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuallyhats/pseuds/usuallyhats
Summary: America's fairly sure that the Black Widow getting all touchy feely with people she barely even knows is like the eighth sign of the apocalypse
Kudos: 5





	what we're becoming

**Author's Note:**

> I read a comic in which Natasha popped up to help out a new superheroine, and since this was about the third time I'd read a comic where that happened I thought it should be a thing. Written and set just post _Young Avengers_ \- it's been hanging around in my drafts for a while.

Natasha does this a lot, from what America's heard. She's never sentimental about it - which is good, because America's fairly sure that the Black Widow getting all touchy feely with people she barely even knows is like the eighth sign of the apocalypse - but she does make a habit of keeping an eye out for the younger superheroines, making sure she's got their backs.

In this case, "having America's back" has translated to "taking America out for pancakes and advice". Not that America's complaining. She's always been great at ignoring advice, and anyway the pancakes at the place Natasha's taken her to are worth it: America's cleared her plate already and is considering another helping as she tunes back into the advice part of the deal.

"You've got a team, and that's good," Natasha's saying, as she cuts another precise slice of her pancakes. The movement of her hands is somehow both delicate and terrifying. Also, America thinks, pretty damn hot.

"But you need something for yourself too," Natasha continues. "Something settled. And I'm getting the impression you don't have that, so much."

America shrugs. Natasha's not wrong, not really. She doesn't have roots in this universe, and she's not altogether sure what she's trying to do here any more. She has her team, her powers, things she can believe in. But roots, or direction... she's not so sure.

"Kate Bishop's a good kid," Natasha tells her. "Decent head on her shoulders. You could think about sticking with her while you work things out."

America bites back an automatic scoff. She likes Kate, for sure, and respects her too, but there's something about the woman that makes her want to act out. And yeah, she knows exactly why she feels that way, but as long as Kate's still convinced of her own straightness, America's just going to have to settle for ruffling Kate's feathers in lieu of ruffling... other things of Kate's.

"I'll think about it," America concedes. She catches herself sitting up straighter under Natasha's steady gaze, and pointedly slumps back in her seat. Natasha entirely fails to react.

"Good," she says briskly, chasing up the remainder of her syrup with the last bit of pancake. She pops it into her mouth, chews, swallows; then pulls out her wallet. Neatly she tucks a few bills under the edge of her empty plate. "That should cover us."

America opens her mouth to make a token protest, but Natasha's already standing up, pushing her chair back.

"You know how to contact me," she says, letting the "if you need me" lie unspoken between them. "This was fun," she says. "We should do it again sometime."

And then she's gone.

America's always prided herself on not needing anyone, and she still doesn't. But she feels now like she's part of something in this universe, something more permanent than a team.

And it feels pretty good.


End file.
